User blog:Jack Tyler/The Tori Santamaria Diaries: The Beauty Queen and Oliver
When Tori moved to New York, she thought that it was gonna be terrible, but it turned out to be great. Tori was very happy there. She had lots of friends and was considered to be the most popular girl in school. She got good grades and she was very popular with the boys in the school. There was a time that she got an A+ on a test and was asked out by three boys in one day. Even though, she was having a great time in New York, she still missed her friends back in Toronto. She thought about Maya, Tristan and Dave everyday. Everything was going fine until she met a strange boy named Oliver. He had a big crush on her. Everytime he saw Tori, he would get nervius and start sweating. Oliver had black hair and green eyes. He was very skinny and wore glasses. He was considered to be a nerd around school. One time a Tori saw Oliver getting picked on by a couple of bullies. They taunted him and took his backpack. Tori got mad and tried to defend him. She said "Leave him alone, he's not doing anything to you". The bullies then decided to leave Oliver alone and give hime back hi backpack.. Oliver said "Thanks for that, you were great". Then Tori said "No problem" and walked away. A girl named Jennifer Shay, whose was one of Tori's friends, told her to tell Oliver to buzz off. Jennifer had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. Tori asked why. Then Jennifer said "Because he's a loser and it'll ruin your reputation being seen with him". Tori didn't want to be mean to him and she kinda felt sorry for him. She said "He's okay and he's not bothering anyone". Then Jennifer said "If you don't tell that dork to leave you alone, i'm gonna make both your lives a living nightmare". Tori relunctantly said "Fine". She walked up to Oliver and said "Oliver, i'm here to tell you to never talk to me again, you're loser and i'm to good for someone like you to be around me". Then Oliver said "Fine, i understand, i won't talk to you again" and walked away. Tori felt incredibly bad about what she did. For the next few days, she felt very bad about what she said to Oliver. At school, she say a big guy picking on Oliver. This made Tori so mad but she didn't do anything because of what Jennifer said. There was a dance on Friday night and Tori was going with a handsome boy named Brad Knight. When they got to the dance, Tori and Brad saw Oliver with some of his friends. Brad said to Tori "Look at those dorks, they can't even get a date". This was to last straw for Tori. She to said "I can't believe i went to the dance with a jerk like you" and stormed off. Then she walked up to Jennifer and said "We aren't friends anymore,, you shallow vampire. Then she took a microphone and walked on stage. Everyone cheered "Hey Tori". Then Tori said "I've something to say, it's not right to pick on people who are different, they have feeling just like everyone else". Then she continued "And for all those people who picked on Oliver i've something to say, he's one of my friends and if you pick on him or anyone whose different, then i'll make you lives a living nightmare". Oliver looked so happy that Tori stuck up for him. Then a boy started to clap. Then a girl started to clap. Sudden;y, everyone started clappig. Then they started saying "Tori, Tori, Tori". Monday morning, Oliver walked towards Tori by her locker and said "I know i'm not suppose to talk to you, but i'm here to thank you for want you said on Friday night". Then Tori said "It's fine and i meant it too, you're my friend". Then Oliver said "Thanks, you're my friend too". Then Tori sai d "i'm sorry about what i said to you, i didn't mean it". Oliver then said "It's fine, i knew you didn't mean it". Tori then asked if they walk together to their next class. Oliver said yeah. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Tori Santamaria